fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rev
|-|Human= Human |-|Project REV= Project REV - Under Eggman's upgrades |-|Redemption= Redemption |-|Upgrade under Tony= Project REV II - Upgraded by Tony Summary Formerly a normal thug in one of the many ghettos of the lower districts in Atlas, she survived each day as if it were last, uncaring and merciless to any one who opposed her. However, as time passed on, she wanted to be more than just some thug in the ghettos. To avoid just beating up other gangs and leading gang wars. The question of wanting to matter led her to find it upon a meeting with two local heroes enlisted by Atlas who changed her view of the world. This sparked her famous conviction to become a soldier... Now she thinks fondly of that certain run-in with those two vigilantes whose name she doesn't even know. Appearance and Personality Tomboyish, brash, angry yet faithful to her ideal at the end of the day. Being born a thug, she's become sort of a survivor as time passed on, willing to take things lightly if the situation was in her favor yet being more than efficient when it wasn't. It really depends too on how she perceives a situation is. She's also quite charismatic, being able to lead misfits into gang wars almost masterfully, almost becoming an underground hero/idol to some. That's something she's both thankful and annoyed by. Notably, she also avoids making too much of a feud between authorities that are stronger than her. Though she's not afraid to do so if necessary her aim in the end after all was survival and becoming targeted by the Heroes Association was something she wished to avoid to ensure her gang would do fine. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral, became Neutral Good later Name: Rev, Riv, Rebecca Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Human, Cyborg later on, Android later on Date of Birth: Atlas Junk Ghettos Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: A good fight, fairness, Respectful people Dislikes: Disrespectful people, Corruption, Scumbags Eye Color: Red eyes, became blue eyes Hair Color: White hair Hobbies: Fixing her sword, Patrolling, Fishing Values: Comradeship Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: ATLAS Security Service Previous Affiliation: Local Thugs Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A | At least 6-C, likely far higher | 6-C '''| '''Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense a wide area by utilizing the wind. Can sense hostile intent on the other side of the city), Aura, Forcefield Creation (Can produce a barrier to defend herself), Excellent Swordsmanship (Kuroko and many others note that her swordsmanship is not third rate. It's comparable to tournament level), Air Manipulation (Can produce powerful shockwaves and wind slashes by using her blade, and more), Barrier Creation (Can create various barriers), Speed Boosting (Can amp up allies and her own speed) *'Second Key' **All of the previous abilities but amplified, Enhanced Senses (Has enhanced Scanners and a multitude of other ways to observe others. X-Ray Vision, Night vision, Thermal Vision), Electricity Absorption (Can absorb electric attacks to augment herself and even heal her), Immunity to Electricity (Can not be harmed by conventional or magical electricity), Limited Magic Resistance (Due to her nature and body, can ignore certain magic attacks), Disease Immunity, Ailment Immunity (Ignores ailments and diseases due to her form), *'Third Key' ** *'Fourth Key' Attack Potency: Multi-City block level (Regularly takes out Tiger class monsters. Was able to summon enough force to cleave through a Demon Class Monster which was weakened enough) | At least Island level (Can go toe to toe with Dragon Class monsters with ease, implied to be as strong as Project: V), likely far higher with proper usage of aura (All previous abilities was used at a half-groggy state with very little aura) | | Speed: At least Supersonic to High Hypersonic (Her basic Wind attack casually sends out sonic booms or feels like a sonic boom turned into an attack sometimes. Comments about observing a redheaded thug's battle with ease back then. Doesn't think much of bullets and railguns as threats) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Fought against a Dragon Class monster that relies on lightning bolts and homing electricity) | | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Multi City-block level (Could easily tank Tiger class monster attacks. Was able to defend a building from being eradicated by a monster who casually blew up a chunk of a mountain) | At least Island level (Her shield was not even dented by a Dragon Class monster. Eggman was sure she could not be killed even if the world's previous nuclear arsenal was used on her. In a test fight, Rev's barrier was unbroken by a barrage of attacks from Eggman's Dragon Hunter monsters), likely far higher with her aura (Same justification as above) | | Stamina: Very high (Was in a gang war with very little rest for a month) Range: Dozens of meters with her shockwaves, higher with her Sniper Waves, Standard Equipment: ''' * ''Windblade of the Exiled:'' Her supposed treasured blade that she found in a junkyard. While seemingly broken at first, the blade can only be wielded, seen, and reformed by those with strong enough conviction. Thus those who would often pick it up would only find it as a junk and toss it away never seeing its true form. Even without a single piece reformed, it can produce winds capable of leveling cars and such. In fact, that was a favorite past time of Riven. Vandalizing common cars and other objects. * '''Intelligence: Very street smart; said to know the pattern of city streets like the back of her hand. Was able to self-teach herself the ways of her blade in a matter of days, becoming extremely skilled with it in the process. Weaknesses: A bit melee-reliant in the end, using up variations of Wave over and over can tax her. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Sword Style - Self Crafted Swordsmanship - Through her own way Rev was able to develop her own swordsmanship. Wind Style - Way of the Wind - A self-crafted set of skills that she developed. Even without a proper blade she could unleash wind-based attacks and use wind-based abilities in order to augment herself and combat enemies better. It shows just how much of an affinity she has though she is always put into situations where she can't practice her true abilities enough. *'Barrier' - The ability to produce a barrier. Though her affinity for it is low, she chose to learn this anyway because of the awareness of how useful it is. Her passive barrier is actually strong and can lower damage received. Actively raising a barrier against an attack, however, is typically short lasting. Despite the high level of defense, she can apply to it with energy, her affinity is inept thus the active shield only lasts for a short period of time. *'Wave' - The ability to produce a wind wave. This is one of Riven's trademark ability, sending out wind waves that could send enemies flying. The more energy and strength she puts into a swing, the stronger and faster the attack is. In fact, it almost feels like a sonic boom turned into an attack. Take note, the more she charges up, the more attacks she could release too allowing for a barrage. **'Slicer' - A wave that chooses to slice its enemies. Normally, these slicer waves can go through cars and other metals with ease, can even plow through concrete pillars without much difficulty as well. If Rev focuses enough however, these waves can damage a Grimm's thick plating and skin, even slicing one in half when she's focused. This is Rev's go-to variation most of the time. **'Orb' - A version of wave that rebounds upon striking a target **'Launcher' - A knockback focused wave. **'Sniper' - A far-reaching version of wave. Most usually shot from a thrusting or stabbing motion, this wave is more akin to a bolt as opposed to anything This variation has more piercing effects compared to most and has the longest range. **'Curver' - A version of Wave that curves around. *'Tornado' - The capability to summon a cyclone that will knock enemies off their feet. Regardless of whether or not someone is blocking they will be lifted up. The only way to counter this is to be heavier than the amount of wind being used, which isn't something one that's light could counter by using power. *'Haste' - The ability to boost one's speed depending on the amount of energy applied. Normally, she can outrun most cops and even mechanized units, above even peak humans. When focused enough, her short bursts of movement can blitz by even Kuro and Frank, her movements being more akin to a blur. This also applies to her reactions, passively, being more than enough to react to bullets and the like. *'Hop' - The ability to hop great distances. Under most circumstances, Rev can easily jump from rooftop to rooftop without much difficulty, seeing it as a hobby instead of an actualy challenge most of the time. *'Sense' - The ability to sense enemies and energy sources alike around *'Impact' - Her next attack upon an area would summon a shockwave of wind that knocks enemies upwards or away or downwards. Key: Human | Corrupted/Under Eggman's Control | Redemption | Under Tony's upgrades ''' '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Soldiers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6